Basketball
by Luna Ace
Summary: Dana and Logan haven't been seeing eye to eye since she came back from France. Yet, the two meet up for a one on one basketball game. Who will win and who will lose? One-shot.


* * *

**Basketball**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: Dana and Logan haven't been seeing eye to eye since she came back from France. Yet, the two meet up for a one on one basketball game. Who will win and who will lose? One-shot.**

* * *

It was very odd for her to have risen at seven in the morning on a Saturday. Usually she slept till noon. It was unusual that she was out the door by eight-- when her roommates eventually got up. She didn't want anything to ruin her day. Today was a very special day. Today she was going to play a little one on on with Logan Reese-- the egomaniac jerk that had become her friend... _somewhat_. She remembered how this had began; it began last week at Basketball practice.

_She and her roommate were sitting on the bleachers watching the boys play the game. They were more like playing Horse. They were laughing it up as the bushy haired boy was prone to losing this game. And, he eventually sat down by them-- which left the egomaniac jerk-- Logan and his African-American friend- Michael._

"_Your not as good playing Basketball," her friend said._

"_Laugh it up Zoey. I'll get you back someway." he said._

_Her friend just smiled, and then pushed him over and begun to run away. She shook her head and smiled a knowing smile. The two were still friends of course, but everyone wished-- for their sake they would finally admit they loved each over. _

"_I'm going to get you Zoe." he muttered as he too began to run after Zoey. She then began to laugh it up and turned her back to the game. It look like the real game had begun. She knew that Michael had H-O, and Logan had H-O-R. She started rooting for Michael, but deep down she knew who she was really rooting for, Logan._

_But, he was arrogant. And, somehow when she was away in France she found herself missing him the most. She then stood up, and walked over towards Michael and Logan. Logan had just thrown the ball to Michael but she had caught it._

"_Hey Cruz! Don't interfere!" Logan shouted._

_Her lips formed a smile as she balanced the ball on one finger watching it spin. Michael was laughing right away. It looked as if she was intimating him._

"_Well, Reese," she muttered. "I bet you can't beat me one on one in a basketball game." _

_Logan blinked. He wonder what was going on in her mind. He looked at Michael who recently had a smile faded._

"_Sure Cruz," he retorted. "What are the stakes?"_

_Now, Michael was interested. He grabbed the ball that was twirling above her finger. She looked at him, and smiled. But, Logan shook his head._

"_Whoever looses will be a personal slave to the winner. And has to wear a cheer leading uniform. That's right. Cheer leading."_

"_I'm not wearing th-"_

_But, she held up her hand. "I'm going to get you back Reese. You don't mess with my girls!" she screamed and begun walking away._

She was dressed in an old PCA basketball jersey which she had got freshmen year, and black shorts. It had felt good to wear PCA clothing again. Yet, she knew that she wasn't going to be intimidated by Logan. She couldn't and she wouldn't. She knocked on the Guy's dorm room-- hoping that Logan and Michael were ready.

"Come in," a voice from inside spoke.

She grasped the the knob tightly and thought about what she was going to do today. He was going down-- way down. She wanted to ruin him. If she won the first thing to go would be those mirrors. She sighed contently as she opened the door quickly.

"Where's Logan?" she asked in disgust as she saw two teenage boys sit on the couch. Michael was wearing a referee's shirt and sweat pants. The other boy, who had dark brown bushy hair and green eyes wore a blue shirt with the England Flag on it, and a pair of jeans.

"In the shower. Dana what are you doing up?" the bushy haired friend asked as he picked up his laptop to type something.

"She and Logan are headed down to the basketball courts this morning," Michael said.

The bushy haired boy looked up at Dana and then Michael. He began to wonder what's going on. But, decided against it. This was Dana they were talking about. And, she was taking on Logan in a basketball game? Now, that was interesting.

Just then Logan walked into the room dressed in a PCA wrestling shirt and jogging shorts. He looked between his roommates and Dana. He knew he wasn't going to lose today. No matter what he was going to prove to her he was better. Michael then stood up and ushered Dana towards the door.

"See ya later." Michael said as he wandered out the door.

The bushy-haired boy didn't look up.

"Have fun guys."

He was engrossed playing literati with his best friend.

* * *

"You can't make the basket." Logan taunted as he tried charging towards her.

"Wanna bet Reese?" Dana whispered as she slipped beside him for about half a second dribbling the ball.

She was then at the free throw line and threw the ball into the basket. She then snickered as she passed the ball over to him. Michael watched from the side lines and kept score in his head. He didn't want to be here, and if it turned ugly he'll leave. And, yet Dana and Logan made him promise that he'll keep score. Logan started to dribble the ball as he ran over towards his side of the court, Dana was keeping up with him. More like she was one _small_ step behind him.

She was winning there was no doubt about it. The score was all ready 20-19. Dana had the extra point. She was instantly reminded of the first week of PCA. It was boys versus girls in an all out basketball game. None of the girls were really any good at it. But, there was this one girl-- her best friend and now dorm mate, Zoey Brooks. Dana had trigger one of the girl's leaving the made team by asking to play. And, she played all out.

But, getting back to the task at hand. Logan just had scored two points giving him the lead by one. She had the ball now. She was now determined by whomever watch to make a shot at the three point line.

* * *

"_Ten seconds!"_ Michael shouted.

She needed this shot to beat Logan Reese. She stopped at the three point line and got herself ready.

"_Eight seconds."_

Michael wasn't helping and Logan was jumping up in the air all ready by her basket.

"_Six seconds."_

Nothing mattered in the world then this. Everything came down to this as she begun to jump into the air.

"_Four seconds."_

She let the ball go as felt her feet touch the ground. Her heat started beating as the ball hit the rim of the basket.

"_Two seconds."_

The ball swirled around the rim for a second then fell towards the basket. Dana was shocked the ball didn't go into the basket.

"_Zero. Time."_

* * *

The three of them walked into the lounge after their game. Dana was beyond mad and had her arms crossed. Secretly, she was pleased. She was willing to do anything for Logan. But, she didn't want to show it. He stopped her a minute later after Michael made an excuse to go find potato chips or something.

"Aw... don't be mad," he said obnoxiously.

She turned her head away. She liked this game. But, she didn't want to show it.

"Fine," he sighed. "I won't have you be my slave for a week, but..."

Dana couldn't take it anymore. She leaned into the obnoxious jerk and kissed him, softly on the lips. Then, she scrambled away. She was a temptress at heart. His temptress. And, Logan just stood there befuddled for a minute. Then he ran after her.

"Dana wait up!" he called.

She stopped and looked behind her. There was Logan walking towards her, a soft smile on _his_ face. He then cupped her chin when he got near her and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Breaking apart he ask three little words that would surely enough have her hit him on the head.

"_Wanna make out?"_

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: Never thought I would actually write a Logan/Dana pairing. Um, literati is a game that can actually be found on Yahoo! Games for those who don't know. Been suck writing this all day,but it was actually quite fun-- and I got to watch some old episodes to see how Dana acted.**

**R&R! Feedback please!**

**-Ace. **


End file.
